The present invention relates to a platform device located at a web-site and capable of forming a network with a plurality of ID-detectable users or participants for gathering and processing items of information stored in each case in code-identifiable storage spaces of a platform assigned to a plurality of different topics by the users or participants.
Platform devices of the type mentioned above are known in the prior art for a number of applications.
Said devices are for example operated in the world-wide internet.
However the prior platform devices exhibit the drawback that it is not possible to achieve a specific selection of predefinable links and at the same time to define links achievable according to predefinable criteria.
One reason for this is that the current platforms store items of information, without strictly predefinable processing criteria and strictly predefinable evaluation criteria being attributed to these items of information.
Moreover, the prior platform devices are not efficient in the distribution of collective knowledge.